Salvame
by KarolinaSCullen
Summary: A veces la vida nos pone pruebas q en ocasiones pensamos q no podremos soportar, nos enfrentamos a situaciones o personas que destruyen todo aquello que creemos ser. Pero después de cada tormenta viene la calma, y eso seria Edward Cullen en la vida de Bella Swan su luz después de la oscuridad sin saberlo se salvarían el uno al otro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. Bella POV.

Conocía a Jacob desde hace 4 años nos habíamos hecho amigos desde el primer instante, pasado un año nos habíamos hecho novios, y desde hace 8 meses vivíamos juntos. Rentamos un departamento de una sola habitación, una pequeña sala, un baño y una cocina no como sueño pero donde podía cocinar para mi novio lo que se me ocurriera. Jacob Black tenia 25 años era un hombre sumamente guapo, alto un color de piel moreno casi rojizo, con su cabello y ojos negros trabaja de encargado en un ferretería.

En cambio yo soy no tan alta mas bien baja, blanca casi transparente de cabello y ojos marrón chocolate hacia 1 año me recibí en Finanzas con 23 años, en la universidad de Columbia en Nueva York donde vivíamos, hacia 6 meses me entrevistaron para una vacante en una de las empresas hoteleras mas importantes del país y del mundo y maravillosamente me dieron el puesto de asistente en el departamento de contabilidad. Los hoteles Cullen's eran famosos en todo el país y el mundo para ser una asistente tenia un sueldo bastante bueno, y creo q esa fue mi desgracia ganar mas que el.

Cuando recibí mi primer sueldo estaba eufórica fui al súper y compre ingredientes para hacer la lasaña que a el tanto le gusta, me di el lujo de comprar una botella de vino. Llegue a casa a eso de las 5 el todavía no llegaba así que tome una ducha y me puse a cocinar termine a eso de las 7 acomode la mesa coloque unas velas y espere por el sentada en el sofá, cuando entro se veía agotado me acerque hasta el para besarlo.

-Hola cielo que tal tu día?- pregunte en tono meloso sus ojos se fijaron en la mesa y sonreí esperando su reacción.

-Que es todo esto Bella?- dijo como enojado señalando la mesa- es para nosotros bebe, hoy recibí mi primer sueldo- su rostro se transformo, me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que pensé que se desprendía.

-Y ahora que, vienes a restregarme en la cara que ganas mas que yo?-sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, y no encontraba mi voz en ningún lado- Seguro que acuestas con tu jefe por ese sueldo.

Sin pensarlo mi otra mano se estrello en su mejilla- que es lo que pasa contigo? Quería compartir contigo mis logros- le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Acto seguido fue su mano la que se estampo en mi mejilla, mis ojos no creían lo que veían.

Bella yo.. Lo siento.. No se que paso- para ese momento las lagrimas salían de mis ojos- lo siento nena.. Perdóname tengo mucho estrés en el trabajo- susurraba frotando con delicadeza mi mejilla.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el solo se lamentaba y decía que las cosas en la ferretería iban de mal en peor. Yo simplemente me di media vuelta y me fui a la cama y cena quedo arruinada. No se cuanto tiempo paso cuando sentí el colchón hundirse, no quería hablar con el así que apreté fuerte mis ojos hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté ya el no estaba en casa, me metí en el baño lave mis dientes y tome una ducha me vestí para irme a trabajar gracias a Dios mi mejilla no estaba colorada así que me maquille un poco y Salí de casa. Llegue temprano a la oficina me senté en mi escritorio y encendí en mi computadora, adelantando el trabajo del día.

Kate era mi jefa inmediata era una mujer de unos 40 años bastante bien conservada, delgada, rubia y hermosa como la mayoría de las mujeres aquí. Era atenta y dedicada a su trabajo y para mi suerte me la llevaba bastante bien con ella, a eso de las 8 la sentí entrar a la oficina que estaba dividida en 3 cubículos uno para Kate, el otro para Set y el ultimo para mi.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo mi jefa entrando a su cubículo- Buenos días Kate- respondí con una sonrisa- que haces tan temprano en esa maquina- adelantando trabajo Kate, falta casi un mes para entregar el balance y debe estar listo- ella sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Estuve toda la mañana revisando los documentos para armar el balance no me había movido de esa silla y la verdad esta muerta de hambre y entumecida. A la hora de la comida me fui con Kate y Set al comedor otra de las ventajas de esta empresa era que solo por 3 Dólares te servían comida 5 estrellas.

Set era un chico de unos 26 años especialista en contabilidad graduado en Harvard era moreno, guapo y sumamente encantador. Hicimos nuestra fila conversando cuando sentí mi telf sonar lo saque aun conversando y vi que era un texto de Jacob.

Nena lamento lo de anoche te juro que no pasara de nuevo, perdóname Bella esta noche te lo recompensare te amo. JB

Bufe guardando el tlfn en el bolsillo de mi blazer, el almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo trabajar en Hoteles Cullen`s era lo mejor y lo peor que me había pasado en la vida solo recordar lo de anoche me ponía sumamente nerviosa. El resto del día estuve haciendo balances y fotocopiando papeles, amaba mi trabajo porque podía hacer lo que me gustaba.

Llegue a casa a eso de las 5 coloque mis llaves en la mesa y vi la Jacob en la cocina, mis sentidos dispararon alarmas, se volteo a verme y sonrió.

-Llegaste nena- dijo acercándose a mi y dejando un beso mis labios- Bella no estés así perdóname de verdad- decía lleno de angustia- no volverá a pasar lo juro.

- Me lo juras Jake- le dije en un susurro ahogado por las lagrimas- te lo juro princesa.

Esa noche preparo la cena para mi y me hizo el amor con la misma pasión de todos los días, el era un hombre bien dotado sexualmente y sabia como complacerme. Dormimos abrazados y decidí olvidar lo ocurrido quizá solo era el estrés de su trabajo, pero no estaba mas alejada de la realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Las dos semana siguientes en casa estuvo todo tranquilo Jake parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad hacíamos el amor todas noches, me traía chocolates y decía cosas dulces de tanto en tanto. Esa mañana llegue a la oficina y como todos los días me senté en mi computadora teníamos q entregar el balance el viernes para que el Sr Cullen lo revisara así que íbamos a toda carrera. La oficina de contabilidad estaba en el mismo piso de presidencia, había visto al Sr Cullen padre unas cuantas veces era un hombre rubio bastante guapo para su edad creo que era la regla en esta empresa.

El Sr Cullen hijo era aun mas guapo que su padre con un cabello cobrizo siempre bien peinado y esos trajes de diseñador que lo hacían ver de catalogo, no se no porque dije eso. Esa mañana como a eso de las 10 se escucho un tumulto en la recepción del piso.

-Los quiero fuera de esta oficina cuanto antes, si el sueldo que ganas como mi asistente no te para pagar un hotel resuelve tus calenturas en otro sitio- el Sr Cullen hijo estaba furico sus ojos llameaban y se sostenía el puente de la nariz, mientras gritaba frente a el estaban Irina su asistente y Sam el mensajero con la ropa descolocada.

-Si no pudieron leer bien ese letrero dice fotocopiado no folladero- seguía gritando los habían encontrado en lo que creo que los había encontrado- vayan a recursos humanos y retiren su liquidación hasta hoy trabajan aquí. Y como lo dijo se dio media vuelta y entro a su oficina.

Eran las 6.30 y apenas iba saliendo de la oficina, Kate se ofreció a llevarnos a Set y a mí. Mi casa estaba primero así que me dejo en la entrada de mi edificio Set se bajo de la parte de atrás para sentarse al frente junto a Kate me despedí de ellos y entre al edificio, la cara de Jake al entrar estaba desencajada llena de ira y de furia.

-Porque llegas a esta hora?-pregunto frio- estábamos adelantando el balance de la compañía bebe- le dije ignorando su mirada-quienes tu amante y tu?- soltó caminando hacia a mi sus ojos eran irreconocibles.

-Mi que?- le pregunte incrédula- te vi coqueteando con ese tipo cuando te bajaste del auto- me grito tomándome del brazo- eres una zorra Isabella como te atreves a pasearte en mi cara con ese tipo- yo estaba muerta de miedo- no se de que hablas Jacob Set es un compañero de trabajo- le dije al borde de las lagrimas.

Me tomo de brazo y me arrastro hasta la sala- Eres una cualquiera Isabella llego de trabajar muerto de hambre y tu andas puteando con un tipejo- su puño se estampo en mi rostro seguido por su palma al otro lado de mi cara- basta Jake que haces, déjame- le grite, suplique e implore que parara pero no lo hizo.

No supe en que momento perdí la conciencia ni en que momento se fue, desperté en medio de la sala sola. Me levante despacio me dolía todo el cuerpo mire la hora y eran las 6 tenia tiempo para arreglarme, me metí a la ducha sin mirarme en el espejo me di un baño rápido y me vestí. Cuando mire mi rostro tenia un hematoma bajo mi ojo derecho y uno cerca de la comisura de mi labio izquierdo, sin contar los que tenia en las costillas, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos como paso esto.

Como pude tape los golpes de mi cara con maquillaje me coloque unos lentes oscuros que nunca usaba y me fui a trabajar, llegue 5 minutos tarde Kate ya estaba en su escritorio y sentí su mirada en mi rostros, Dios que no lo note, pensé para mi.

-Perdóname Kate, tuve un inconveniente- tranquila Bella son solo 5 minutos, necesito que te encargues de revisar estos documentos y los fotocopies la Srta. Alice me envió a llamar- dijo levantándose yo solo asentí y me puse en lo mío. A media mañana Kate volvió sonrió al mirarme y me envió a la oficina de la Srta. Alice. Toque suavemente dos veces y ella respondió.

- Buenos días- dije al entrar, ella sonrió ampliamente Alice Cullen era una mujer de estatura baja con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, era chispeante y siempre estaba sonriendo.

-Adelante Isabella, siéntate- me dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio- para que soy buena Srta. Cullen- solo Alice Isabella- Solo Bella- conteste- veras como ya sabes mi hermano se quedo sin secretaria y yo soy la encargada de buscarle una pero estamos cortos de tiempo- me decía haciendo mil movimientos con sus manos- necesita que yo cubra el puesto?- pregunte.

-Si Bella serán solo unos días, quizá solo una semana se te pagara la diferencia de sueldo...- la interrumpí- Esta bien Srta. No hay problema- ella se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi levantándome del mío y envolviendo sus brazos en mi- gracias Bella- me dijo- puedes empezar de una vez? Ya Kate esta informada- yo solo asentí.

Estuvimos un rato discutiendo mis funciones básicamente era casi igual que lo que hacia en contabilidad solo que trabajaría directamente con Edward Cullen.

-Bella antes de que te vayas puedo preguntarte algo?- me miro con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios yo asentí- que te paso en el rostro- mi cuerpo se tenso por completo y ella lo noto- Emm… me cai Alice soy muy torpe- trate de mentir, ella se acerco hasta a mi- se que no nos conocemos Bella pero también se que mientes, nadie puede hacerte eso no lo permitas- sus ojos eran sinceros y las lagrimas ya brotaban de mis ojos.

Yo era una mujer solitaria mama vivía en california ella solo llamaba de vez en cuando no éramos muy unida, mi papa había muerto hace 8 años y no tenia mas familia ni amigos. Las palabras de Alice estaban entando en mi cabeza ella tenia razón pero estaba tan asustada.

-Ven- me dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome a un pequeño baño que había en su oficina- esta base es buenísima te cubrirá mucho mejor- susurro mientras aplicaba la cremoso solución en mi rostro- si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy aquí Bella, solo prométeme que no lo dejaras hacer esto de nuevo sea quien sea- de mi boca no salía una palabra solo asentí.

-Estas lista, quédatela si?- no puedo Alice estoy debe costar la mitad de mi sueldo- le dije mirándome en el espejo, no había rastros del golpe- nada de eso, seremos amigas Bella quédatela- me dijo poniéndola en mi mano, volvimos a la oficina y saco de su escritorio una tarjeta y me la entrego- ahí están mis números llámame Bella si algo pasa promételo- me dijo seria, yo solo asentí- ahora vamos Edward nos espera.

Salimos de la oficina en completo silencio en mi mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Alice "_nadie puede hacerte eso no lo permitas_" y tenia razón no podía permitir que Jacob me dañara así. Llegamos a la oficina del Sr Cullen estaba sentado en su escritorio hecho de acero y vidrio la oficina era bastante amplia con un ventanal inmenso desde donde se veía la ciudad, todo estaba decorado en tonos azules y blanco.

Estaba vestido con un traje seguramente de diseñador gris plomo, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello iba pulcramente peinado y me vi mirando al hombre frente a mi sabiendo q era sumamente atractivo, que nunca se fijaría en mi y que yo estaba comprometida.

-Edward esta es la chica de la que te hable- le dijo Alice llamando su atención, inmediatamente despego los ojos del monitor y los poso en mi eran hermosamente verdes, no se ni porque los describí de esa forma, se levanto de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia mi.

-Un placer Srta. Swan, soy Edward Cullen- dijo serio pero a la vez amable- el placer es mío Sr Cullen- respondí tomando su mano- bien los dejo solos para que se pongan de acuerdo- dijo Alice saliendo de la oficina. Hizo un gesto para que me sentara y así lo hice, supongo que cerró algo en su computador y fijo su atención hacia mí.

-Supongo que Alice le abra explicado algo sobre sus funciones Srta. Swan?- pregunto- Solo Bella, y así es Sr Cullen la Srta. Alice me dejo claro todo hace un rato- respondí- muy bien Bella entonces comencemos.

Durante la siguiente hora me explico en mas detalle lo que haríamos esa semana, me entrego su agenda la cual tenia que organizar diariamente con el. Mis funciones eran bastante simples café expreso para cuando el llegara, repasar los compromisos del día y llevar un resumen detallado de la contabilidad cosa que haríamos juntos ya que el también era graduado en finanzas.

Una hora después estaba en mi nuevo escritorio organizando la agenda y repasando los informes que yo misma había hecho la entrega del balance estaba cerca y todo debía quedar impecable. A la hora de la comida fui al comedor con Kate y Set como todos los días y una hora mas tarde estaba de nuevo en mi puesto.

-Bella puedes venir por favor, trae la Tablet que esta en la segunda gaveta del escritorio- llamo por el intercomunicador- en seguíada Sr Cullen- respondí tomando lo que me pidió, toque un par de veces y entre.

-Dígame Sr- pregunte al entrar- Bella cuando te llame no hay necesidad de tocar, siéntate- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida- mi computadora y esa Tablet están conectadas ahí puedes encontrar el balance, puedes revisarlo a ver que opinas- me dijo naturalmente, el Edward Cullen me pedía asesoría- claro Sr no hay problema- respondí abriendo el archivo.

10 minutos después había leído el documento 2 veces pero temía decir lo que pensaba, Edward me miraba fijamente poniéndome nerviosa.

-Dímelo Bella que hay que no cuadra- susurro sentándose en la silla a mi lado- vera Sr Cullen, en la pagina 5 se refleja la ganancia mensual de la corporación Cullen que actualmente esta estimada en unos 100 millones de dólares por hotel y aquí se refleja esa cantidad en general. Por lo tanto habría que recalcular los activos para que pueda ser fidedigno el balance- explique mientras en me miraba con una sonrisa- eres brillante- me dijo levantándose de mi lado.

Lo vi tomar el tlfn y llamar a recursos humanos y a Kate, para ese momento a pesar de su cumplido me sentía aterrada.

-Sr Cullen yo… de verdad lo siento- le dije temblando- cálmate Bella no pasa nada- me dijo, escuche los golpes en la puerta y me puse de pie. Vi entrar a Jessica la encargada de recursos humanos y a Kate quien me miraba preguntado que pasaba.

-Algún problema Sr Cullen?- pregunto Jessica mirando en mi dirección- ninguno- susurro- quiero que transfieran a Isabella permanentemente como mi asistente personal, no hay nadie mas capacitada que ella para el puesto- dijo con autoridad, Kate volteo a verme sonriendo.

-Entendido Sr Cullen, algo más- pregunto Jessica- si, quiero que se le reajuste su sueldo a la brevedad posible, pueden retirarse. Kate solo quería que estuvieras al tanto- le dijo a mi antigua jefa, ella solo asintió y me sonrió. Espero este ascenso no empeore las cosas, el solo pensamiento me causo escalofríos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Pase toda la tarde terminando el balance, cuando llegue a casa estaba vacía Jacob no estaba y por lo visto no había venido en todo el día. Me dedique a recoger todo lo que había tirado reviviendo en mi mente lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de lo pasado.

Termine de limpiar y me metí en la bañera con agua caliente para relajarme, al cabo de 1 hora Salí me coloque algo cómodo y me dispuse a hacer de cenar. Mientras preparaba un sándwich de queso revise mi telf. No habían mensaje ni llamadas de Jake ni siquiera una disculpa, intente llamarlo pero siempre me enviaba al buzón. Comí mi sándwich mirando la televisión recogí los platos y me fui a la cama, esa noche Jacob tampoco llego.

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba me estire baje de mi cama y me metí a la ducha lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresas y me vestí. Una falda tubo azul, una camisa blanca y zapatos del mismo color de la falta, me prepare algo ligero y después de lavar todo me fui al trabajo. Entre a la oficina justo a las 7.30 revise la agenda preparando todo para cuando el Sr Cullen llegara, justo a las 8 en ascensor se abrió dejándolo salir enfundado en un traje negro con finas líneas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando ver lo bien trabajado que estaba.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo al pasar frente a mi- Buenos días Sr Cullen- 5 minutos y a mi oficina- respondió pasando de largo. Prepare su expreso bien cargado con 2 de azúcar y tome la Tablet y la agenda, toque un par de veces y me invito a entrar, coloque el café en su escritorio y espere sus ordenes. Levanto la taza de porcelana fina y bebió un sorbo del café.

-Otro punto a tu favor- susurro, yo solo sonreí sonrojándome la base que Alice me había dado hacia milagros- bien Bella que tenemos para hoy- dijo sentándose e invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

-A las 10 tiene una reunión con el Sr Carlisle para discutir la junta del consejo la próxima semana, a la 1 tiene un almuerzo con los representantes de la constructora que lleva a cabo el proyecto del nuevo hotel en Milán- el solo asentía pensativo- y es todo por hoy Sr- finalice.

-Prefecto, verifica en el restaurant del hotel la reservación y diles que añadan una persona mas- yo anotaba todo lo que decía- disculpe Sr Cullen a nombre de quien el puesto adicional- pregunte sin mirarlo- a su nombre Isabella, necesito que vayas conmigo- lo mire con los ojos muy abierto y el sonrió- hay algún problema Bella?- no Sr Cullen todo en orden, necesita algo mas?- el negó así que me levante de asiento y me fui a mi escritorio.

La mañana estuvo tranquila, a las 10 en punto el Sr Carlisle entro a la oficina de Edward estuvieron cerca de una hora hay y salió con la misma sonrisa con la que entro. El almuerzo con los de la constructora había sido un éxito según Edward había pedido mi opinión en varias ocasiones y me había integrado a la conversación con bastante facilidad.

Esa noche al llegar encontré a Jacob sentado en el sofá de la sala, con una lata de cerveza en la mano parecía dormido por lo que entre sin hacer ruido. Me metí en mi habitación directo a la ducha, tome mi baño y me peine el cabello recogiéndolo en una trenza Salí del baño envuelta en la toalla para encontrarlo sentado en la cama, mis pies se paralizaron en el suelo sin dejarme mover.

-Llegaste como las putas en silencio y directo a bañarte- susurro estaba borracho- no entiendo que diablos hablas- le respondí altanera no iba a dejarme- Mmm estas alebrestada hoy- me dijo poniéndose de pie- no te atrevas a tocarme, es mejor que te vayas- que me vaya? Esta es mi casa y no me voy a ningún lado, eres mi mujer así que mejor me cumple.

Sus ojos estaban en mí y solo me aferre a esa toalla como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Vete Jake no me hagas mas daño- le dije- daño? No te he hecho daño nena solo te corrijo- susurro burlón- no soy una niña maldito- grite lloriqueando, me tomo de la trenza y me lanzo a la cama- vas a ser mía Bella ahora- me abalanzo sobre mi tratando de tocarme luche porque me soltara pero solo gane mas golpes de su parte directo en mi cara.

Como pude estrelle en su cabeza un vaso que estaba en mi mesa de noche dejándolo inconsciente mas por el alcohol que por el golpe, tome una maleta y metí toda la ropa que pude, me puse unos jeans una blusa y Salí descalza del departamento. Detuve un taxi y le dije que me llevara a Central Park, saque mi celular y llame al número en la tarjeta que ella me había entregado.

-Alice Cullen- respondió- Alice soy Bella- dije sin poder evitar que mi voz se quebrara- Bella? Donde estas, estas bien?- me pregunto- Bella respóndeme, paga la cuenta- la escuche decir- Voy camino al Central Park- pásame al chofer Bella le daré la dirección de mi casa- le di al chofer mi telf. Y a los pocos minutos me la devolvió- llegare primero que tu te espero aquí todo estará bien- y colgó.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en el taxi, ni que camino tomo solo fui consciente que estaba frente a un edificio muy lujoso y ella estaba frente a el esperándome, se acerco al taxi y le dio dinero al chofer mientras abría mi puerta estaba como en shock.

-Bella? Ven – me dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome y Salí del taxi- disculpa por llamarte no tenia a donde ir- susurre, ella noto que estaba descalza mi cara estaba baja- hiciste lo correcto, vamos arriba no necesitamos que te enfermes.

Subimos en silencio el edificio era bastante lujoso, entramos al ascensor y no quise ni mirarme en el espejo. Cuando llegamos al pent-house ella abrió la puerta y pude ver la amplia sala decorada en tonos tierra, me tomo de la mano y me sentó en el sofá.

-Estas bien?- pregunto levantando mi rostro- volvió a pegarte, Dios mira como te dejo la cara- dijo indignada- lo golpee con un vaso, intento abusar de mi- ella me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo deje salir todo el llanto que tenia contenido- bien hecho Bella, aquí estarás segura- estuvimos cerca de 20 minutos en esa posición cuando escuche su voz.

-Enana ahora si me dirás que pasa- le pregunto mi cuerpo se tenso y ella lo percibió- cálmate Bells no pasa nada si? Aquí no hay jefes- susurro Alice para mí.

-No sabia que teníamos visitas- le dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras- Bella?- pregunto, me levante de golpe del sofá y tome mis cosas.

-Alice disculpa no debí venir, con permiso Sr Cullen- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor rogando para que llegara rápido. No lo sentí llegar solo sentí sus manos volteando mi cuerpo, llevaba un pantalón de yoga y una franela negra ajustada a su cuerpo, sus ojos se agrandaron al notar los golpes en mi cara.

-Quien te hizo esto?- pregunto enojado- yo solo negaba, vi llegar a Alice a mi lado- ven Bella todo estará bien entremos si?- Edward soltó mis brazos y me dispuse a caminar, volvimos a entrar al departamento y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Preparare café- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la cocina, los ojos de Edward estaban puestos en mí y yo solo miraba mis manos.

-Bella- susurro acercándose a mi- no me veas como tu jefe- sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia?- quien te hizo eso Isabella, dímelo- demando, yo lo mire- mi novio- susurre.

Sus ojos se agrandaron- hace mucho que lo hace?- desde que entre a trabajar en su empresa, la idea de que ganara mas que el…- le respondí desbordando mis ojos de lagrimas- no llores Bella aquí estas a salvo- sus brazos envolvieron mis hombros y me recostó en su pecho.

Al poco tiempo Alice llego con el café y unas galletas, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que moría de hambre les conté todo lo que paso mientras veía frustración en la cara de Edward. Gracias a Dios mañana era sábado y no tenia q ir a la oficina.

-Es tarde Bella vamos te llevare a tu habitación- Alice me tomo de la mano y me guio por un pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones, estaba decorada en tonos pastel, tenia una cama inmensa con sabanas de color blanco y negro, un tv plasma y un balcón.

-Alice, gracias- le dije- no las des Bella te dije que quería ser tu amiga y esto hacen las amigas- será solo por hoy mañana veré a donde voy- ella sonrió y negó- nada de eso, aquí vas a quedarte entendido- me dijo poniendo su mano en su cadera yo asentí y la vi salir.

Volví a ducharme para quitar de mi cuerpo todo lo que había pasado, me coloque una pijama que había empacado y me metí bajo las sabanas dejándome llevar por el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Estaba en casa de nuevo, todo estaba oscuro aunque intentara encender la luz. Podía sentir su presencia observándome, acosándome en cada rincón, salió de la nada y se lanzo sobre mi tocando mi cuerpo yo solo quería salir de ahí gritaba y gritaba.

-Bella despierta- su voz me llamaba, venia a rescatarme- Isabella abre los ojos despierta- y lo hice abrí mis ojos y solo pude verlo a el- donde estoy- dije llevando mis manos a mi pecho, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-En mi casa Bella lo recuerdas?- pregunto se veía asustado yo asentí- tuviste una pesadilla?- si, el estaba sobre quería… - mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar- tranquila, aquí no va hacerte daño estas a salvo yo cuidare de ti- sus manos viajaron a mi rostro limpiando mis lagrimas. Mi piel vibro con su contacto y sin notarlo cerré mis ojos.

-Te sientes mejor? Necesitas algo?- pregunto- no creo que logre dormir- Bella, son solo las 3 trata de dormir- me dijo volviendo a acariciar mi rostro- te quedas conmigo- susurre y al instante me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero en el fondo de mi sabia que era lo que quería.

-Sera un gusto- me dijo, dando la vuelta a la cama y recostándose a mi lado- ahora descansa, velare tu sueño- Sr Cullen- el me interrumpió- nada de eso solo Edward aquí no soy tu jefe- recosté mi cuerpo en el colchón y cerré mis ojos, su presencia a mi lado me daba tranquilidad.

El sonido de otra respiración a demás de la mía llamo mi atención, un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana no sentía la suavidad de la almohada mas bien algo duro pero suave a la vez. Abrí los ojos y me encontré recostada sobre el pecho de Edward quien dormía plácidamente, su rostro era cálido despedía tranquilidad, su cabello estaba revuelto no perfectamente peinado como siempre lo había visto.

Era apuesto mucho, no sabia porque pero una sensación indescifrable se instalo en mi pecho. Me levante haciendo el menor movimiento posible, me metí al baño sin antes tomar unos jeans y un suéter azul manga larga, me di una ducha lave mis dientes y Salí de la habitación.

En la puerta del refrigerador había una nota de Alice que decía que volvía a medio día con comida china, moría de hambre eran solo las 7. Me atreví a abrir el refrigerador, encontré fruta, yogurt y huevos, así que me puse a preparar el desayuno era lo menos que podía hacer. El la alacena encontré el café y encendí la cafetera.

-Huele delicioso- dijo Edward haciéndome saltar, lo mire y llevaba solo un pantalón de yoga color gris sin camisa. Podía ver su trabajado pecho y sus bien marcados abdominales, sus brazos era fuertes y tenia el cabello mojado.

-Lo siento Alice no esta y pensé en preparar algo de desayunar, lo siento Sr Cullen- me disculpe, se acerco con cautela hacia mi- tranquila Bella no hay problema yo también muero de hambre, te ayudo en algo?- pregunto sacando los platos y colocándolos en la isla de la cocina.

Serví el café y me senté junto a el a desayunar, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos.

-Bella no tienes porque estar asustada, no voy a hacerte daño ni permitiré que nadie te lo haga- confiaba en el veía en sus ojos la sinceridad- siento que estoy invadiendo su intimidad, de verdad lo siento no sabia a donde ir- hiciste bien en llamar a Alice, Bella no tenia idea que pasabas por esto.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio el se ofreció a lavar los platos.

-Quieres mas café-me pregunto yo solo asentí, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala a tomar el café- Bella no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero creo que deberías hablar de esto- me dijo tomando mi mano yo asentí necesitaba sacar de mi todo esto.

-Conocí a Jacob hace 4 años en la universidad yo estudiaba finanzas y el ingeniería, éramos inseparables nos hicimos amigos en seguida y un año después éramos novios todo era perfecto, rentamos un departamento pequeño hace 8 meses esta recién graduada, el había abandonado la universidad hace un tiempo y trabajaba en una ferretería.

-Cuando entre a su empresa hace 6 meses estaba feliz, había conseguido un trabajo en la empresa más importante del país y en lo que amo. Al recibir mi primer pago quise hacer algo especial, fui al supermercado compre ingredientes para preparar lasaña y hasta compre un vino, llegue a casa prepare todo. Coloque la mesa con velas y copas y el llego enojado porque su trabajo estaba mal, se enfureció me dijo que seguramente me acostaba con mi jefe y lo abofetee y acto seguido fue su mano la que me golpeo el rostro.

-De ahí en adelante todo fue de mal en peor, anoche llegue a casa y lo vi sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano, entre sin hacer ruido y me duche cuando Salí envuelta en la toalla estaba sentado en la cama yo solo me quede paralizada. Me dijo que había entrado como las putas en silencio y directo a bañarme, lo grite tratando de defenderme le pedí que no me hiciera mas daño- para ese momento las lagrimas caían de mi rostro, el se acerco y me pego a su pecho-

-Me dijo que solo me corregía como si yo fuera una niña, le dije que no lo era me tomo del cabello y me lanzo a la cama quitándome la toalla diciendo que tenia que responderle como su mujer, me golpeo de nuevo y como pude lo golpee con un vaso estaba borracho por lo cual quedo inconsciente me coloque un jeans una blusa y tome un taxi. No tenia a quien llamar por eso llame a Alice.

-Alice sabia lo que estaba pasando?-me pregunto acariciando mi hombro- si, esa mañana que me cambiaron de puesto ella noto los golpes a pesar del maquillaje me dio su tarjeta y me hizo prometer que la llamaría si algo pasaba, antes de ir con usted- el me interrumpió.

-Bella aquí no soy tu jefe, deja el usted y el Sr si?- yo asentí- ella me maquillo de nuevo con su base y cubrió los golpes la había estado usando estos días, y así fue como llegue aquí Edward de verdad siento venir a perturbar tu tranquilidad estaba aterrada- empecé a hipar de solo recordar todo.

-Tranquila Bella aquí estas a salvo nada va pasarte- yo seguía en su pecho y para sincerarme conmigo misma, me sentía segura.

-Es mejor que nos distraigamos, quieres ayudarme con algo- me dijo- claro en lo que quieras.

-Ven acompáñame- me tendió su mano poniéndose de pie y no la soltó hasta que llegamos a una puerta- este es mi estudio- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Dentro había un escritorio de vidrio y acero como el de su oficina con una computadora, detrás había una silla de cuero gris, las paredes tenían cuadros y estantes con libros. Se acerco a la computadora y estuvimos cerca de una hora hablando del balance y finanzas.

-Mucho trabajo por hoy- dijo sonriéndome- veamos una película quieres?- me pregunto apagando el computador yo asentí me tomo de la mano y atravesamos el pasillo una nueva puerta se abrió dejando ver la sala de televisión.

Había dispuestos 4 sofás que parecían dobles frente a ellos había una tv plasma de unas 80 pulgadas creo yo, tenia un blue ray, consolas de video. En la pared de la izquierda había un estante con mantas para el frio del otro lado uno con películas juegos y mucha música.

-Es impresionante- le dije mirando todo alrededor- iré a preparar las palomitas, escoge la película si?- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla no podía evitar la sensación que dejaba su tacto, asentí.

Me acerque al estante y había miles de películas no sabia que escoger, a mi me gustaban las películas románticas aunque romance ahorita no, también las cómicas y creo que esa era la mejor opción. Pero y a el que le gustaba? Seguí mirando los títulos por no se que tiempo y lo sentí entrar.

-Aun no has elegido?- me pregunto dejando las palomitas en el sofá- es que no se que pueda gustarte- respondí apenada- eso es fácil vayamos por algo de comedia te parece- yo sonreí y asentí.

Estuvimos cerca de 10 minutos y nos decidimos por Los Pingüinos del Señor Popper, la verdad es que Jim Carrey es el mejor en comedia. Cerca de una hora después esta muerta de frio en mi sofá el me miraba de re ojo de vez en cuando.

-Tienes frio Bella?- me pregunto pausando la película- solo un poco, estoy bien- lo vi levantarse de su sofá y acercarse al mío con la taza de palomitas en la mano.

-Levántate- me dijo, yo lo mire un segundo he hice lo que me pidió. Lo vi acomodarse en mi sofá se recostó de medio lado- ven siéntate- me dijo palmeando el sofá.

-Entre tus piernas?- estaba nerviosa hasta la medula, se veía sumamente apuesto sonreía de lado y sus ojos brillaban- Edward no creo que sea correcto yo..- tranquila Bella no te hare daño-

Estiro su mano hacia mi sonriendo y no pude resistirme la tome he hice lo que me pidió, me senté entre sus piernas mientras en nos cubría con una manta.

-Recuéstate en mi pecho, todo esta bien- me dijo cerca de mi oído- mi piel se erizo ante el rose de su aliento y lo hice- sostenla será mas cómodo- y coloco en mis manos la taza de las palomitas.

No paraba de reír y cada tanto Edward hacia comentarios graciosos sobre la película, en la parte que los pingüinos bailan no aguantamos la risa y me carcajee regando las palomitas, su cara quedo cerca de la mía y nos miramos fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban, miraba mis ojos y mis labios al igual que yo a los suyos.

Sus manos tocaron mi cara acariciando los golpes en ellas, en su mirada había rabia y frustración. Su dedo pulgar toco mis labios y mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando la suavidad de su caricia lo sentí acercarse a mi lentamente midiendo mi reacción, pero yo solo quería sus labios en los míos.

-No se que estoy haciendo- susurro cerca de mis labios- detenme Bella- suplico, pero no podía oírlo la sensación de el cerca de mi me aturdía- yo...- pero las palabras se quedaron en mi boca sus labios chocaron contra los míos se sentían suaves y deliciosos.

Pero el recuerdo de las manos de Jake en mi cuerpo y empecé a hiperventilar alejándome de el, me levante del sofá y me recosté a la pared con las manos en mi rostro.

-Bella discúlpame soy un tonto- me dijo acercándose a mi, no podía apartar a Jacob de mi mente todo estaba de vuelta los golpes, los insultos- no no no- decía una y otra vez me acurruque en el piso tapando mis oídos.

-Bella escúchame por Dios, no voy a hacerte daño perdóname- me suplicaba, tomo mis manos y lo mire aterraba mis lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas- discúlpame Edward, es que recordé todo- le dije hipando.

El me tomo de la mano y me levante del suelo, mire sus ojos llenos de preocupación limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Prometo nunca hacerte daño, no dejare que nadie vuelva a dañarte Bella. No se que me pasa contigo- me dijo volviendo a acariciar los moretones de mi rostro. Fui yo la que me acerque hasta el

Nuestras respiraciones se tensaron, su otra mano acuno mi cara y la mía voló a su mejilla. Me deje llevar por la suavidad de su piel, su aroma dulce y varonil y lo reales que se oían sus palabras, acorte la distancia entre los dos y cerré mis ojos y lo sentí acercándose a mis labios.

-Ya llegue- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta, volé lejos de el chocando con la pared detrás de mi, sus ojos se abrieron como platos- traje comida china- dijo mirándonos con cara de culpables. Dios casi beso a mi jefe, otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas aqui estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo gracias de verdad muchas gracias a las que me leen , para mi es un placer leer sus comentarios! Empieza el romance pero a Bella aun le faltan cosas por superar.<strong>

**Nos leemos en el proximo un beso a todas :***


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. Edward POV.

Soy el presidente de Hoteles Cullen`s a mis 27 años mi padre había dejado esa responsabilidad en mis manos un año atrás, el había ocupado ese puesto por mas de 20 años desde que fundo esta corporación. Así que aquí estaba yo al borde del caos, faltado 2 semana para entregar el balance a los ejecutivos y sin asistente, que paso con la mía? La encontré en el cuarto de copiado follando con el repartidor.

Alice era la encargada de solventar esas crisis, es mi hermana menor y la encargada de el área de marketing y diseño de los hoteles. Esa tarde la vi entrar con ella la habíamos contratado hae 6 meses para el área de contabilidad y la verdad era brillante además de hermosa. Cuando entro a la oficina tuve que disimular, tiene una piel demasiado blanca con un tono rosa en sus mejillas que la hace lucir adorable.

Iba un poco maquillada pero no por eso lucia menos hermosa, sus ojos y cabello era de un marrón intenso así como el chocolate cuando lo derrites, hablamos un rato sobre sus funciones y ya estaba seguro de transferirla definitivamente como mi asistente. Cuando le mostré el balance sabia que había un error en los activos mensuales, lo hice para comprobar su perspicacia y no me defraudo al notar en seguida que había un error.

La mañana siguiente llegue puntual como siempre y ella estaba ahí con su sonrisa tímida, le di los buenos días y entre a mi oficina 5 minutos después entro con la Tablet y mi café enfundada en un falda color azul que se ajustaba a su delicada figura. El café estaba delicioso ni en Starbucks lo hubieran preparado mejor.

Revisamos la agenda y la invite a ir conmigo a la reunión con los constructores del hotel en Milán una vez mas desplego sus conocimientos en finanzas. Yo tenia conquistas infinidades, relativamente salía con una diferente cada semana pero nada serio no quería en mi vida sentimental una mujer fría que fuera solo silicón y buen polvo.

Necesitaba alguien que fuera más que un cuerpo, quería cerebro alguien que rebatiera mis decisiones, con quien tener conversaciones interesantes. Y algo me pasaba con esta mujer que sentía que ella era la indicada. La reunión fue un éxito y estuvimos el resto de la tarde trabajando.

Esa tarde cuando me iba pasa por Alice para invitarla a cena e irnos a casa, desde hace unos meses vivíamos juntos a mi no me gustaba estar solo y a ella tampoco así que decidimos que ella se mudara conmigo vivíamos en un edificio de lujo en Park Avenue. Nos fuimos a Benoit un restaurant especialista en comida francesa y nos instalamos a cenar, cerca de 1 hora después mientras tomábamos el postre el celular de Alice sonó.

Se veía alterada y me pidió pagar la cuenta, así que eso hice.

-Alice que sucede es mama o papa?- pregunte asustado, ella negó con la cabeza mientras le daba la dirección de nuestra casa a alguien.

Cuando el mesero llego con mi tarjeta, nos levantamos rápidamente y la tome del brazo mientras esperaba el auto.

-Alice estas asustándome que pasa?- es una amiga Edward me necesita, sabes como soy con esas cosas- yo asentí ya le preguntaría que pasaba.

Conduje lo que mas rápido que pude, cuando estacione en el subterráneo del edificio se bajo casi corriendo saco dinero de su cartera y me pido que subiera ella esperaría a su amiga afuera del edificio, deje un beso en u frente y subí hasta el departamento. Al llegar deje el bolso de Alice en la sala y me metí en mi habitación, tome una ducha caliente, me seque en mi habitación y me puse un pantalón de yoga y una franela negra de algodón.

Revise mis correos en la portátil sentado en mi cama, cuando la escuche hablar con alguien así que Salí a ver si era una amiga conocida.

-Enana ahora si me dirás que pasa- pregunte la escuche susurrarle algo a quien la acompañaba.

-No sabia que teníamos visitas- le dije acercándome a ellas - Bella?- pregunte tensándome, que hacia en mi casa porque Alice se altero tanto cuando llamo. La vi levantarse de golpe y tomar sus cosas.

-Alice disculpa no debí venir, con permiso Sr Cullen- dijo apresurada y salió del departamento.

-Ve tras ella Edward no la dejes ir- mi hermana rogo se veía asustada no sabia que estaba pasando.

Salí del departamento y la vi parada frente al elevador, su cuerpo temblaba llevaba puesto unos jeans, una blusa y estaba descalza. Por el amor de Dios que habría pasado, llegue hasta ella sin que ella me notara estaba Choqueada, la tome de los brazos y la obligue a mirarme.

Ahora fui yo el que quedo en Shock en su rostro de porcelana dos hematomas relucían en contraste con su pálida piel.

-Quien te hizo esto?- pregunte enojado, ella negaba desesperada- ven Bella todo estará bien entremos si?- Alice nos alcanzo en el pasillo y la solté para que entrara a la casa.

Quien seria el mal nacido que le había hecho eso, sentía la sangre tornarse espesa en mis venas mientras la ira brotaba por mis poros.

-Preparare café- dijo Alice cuando entramos dirigiéndose a la cocina, mis ojos estaban fijos en ella.

-Bella- susurre acercándome a ella con cautela- no me veas como tu jefe- sin pensarlo mis manos tomaron sus hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas y golpes- quien te hizo eso Isabella, dímelo-le exigí necesitaba saber a quien iba a matar por esto- mi novio- respondió.

Una vez mas la ira se apodero de mi, como ese maldito gusano teniendo la dicha de tenerla se atrevía a profanar su piel de esta manera tan brutal.

-Hace mucho que lo hace?- desde que entre a trabajar en su empresa, la idea de que ganara mas que el…- empezó a llorar de nuevo y mi corazón se estrujo como un papel- no llores Bella aquí estas a salvo- la envolví con mis brazos y suavemente midiendo su reacción la recosté en mi pecho.

Lo había dicho en serio, estaría a salvo nada ni nadie ni siquiera ese tipo iba a volver a hacerlo daño.

-Es tarde Bella vamos te llevare a tu habitación- no me die cuenta en que momento llego, así que la libere de mi agarre y ella camino junto a mi hermana.

Las vi desaparecer por el pasillo y me quede ahí, pensando como alguien es capaz de herir de esa manera.

-Ed- me dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado- lamento no habértelo consultado- yo la interrumpí- tranquila enana, pero como es que llego aquí.

-No creo ser yo la indicada para contarte que pasa, pero yo le di mi numero hace unos días cuando note los golpes en su cara- me dijo se veía triste.

-Esto no es nuevo eh?- ella negó- vamos a dormir, a sido un día largo- le dije.

Me metí en mi habitación dispuesto a dormir, ignorando la punzada de rabia que había en mi pecho por todo lo pasado. Gracias al cielo era fin de semana así que podía descansar suficiente. Me recosté sobre la cama y casi de inmediato me quede dormido.

La habitación donde estaba Bella esta junto a la mía, me despertó unos gritos y volé de mi cama. Revise la habitación de Alice pero estaba dormida así que supe que era Bella quien gritaba, abrí la puerta de su habitación y la vi removerse y llorar estaba dormida.

-Bella despierta- la llame cuando me acerque sentando en la orilla de la cama- Isabella abre los ojos despierta- volví a llamarla, y abrió los ojos podía ver en ellos el terror- donde estoy- se sentó de golpe y llevo las manos a su pecho, su respiración estaba agitada.

-En mi casa Bella lo recuerdas?- pregunte me sentí desesperado, asustado ese idiota la había traumado ella asintió- tuviste una pesadilla?- si, el estaba sobre quería… - temblaba mientras hablando- tranquila, aquí no va hacerte daño estas a salvo yo cuidare de ti- acaricie su rostro y las sensaciones invadieron mi cuerpo, la vi cerrar los ojos ante mi caricia.

-Te sientes mejor? Necesitas algo?- pregunte- no creo que logre dormir- Bella, son solo las 3 trata de dormir- no podía evitarlo quería tenerla entre mis brazos- te quedas conmigo- cuando sus labios susurraron esas palabras mi corazón vibro, ella se tenso pero yo sonreí.

-Sera un gusto- le dije poniéndome del otro lado de la cama y metiéndome entre las sabanas- ahora descansa, velare tu sueño- Sr Cullen- la interrumpí- nada de eso solo Edward aquí no soy tu jefe- se acomodo en la cama y la vi cerrar sus ojos.

Esa noche dormí como nunca, al principio estaba intranquila así que la hale a mi cuerpo y la recosté sobre mi pecho. No se si seria el sueño o las ganas de que fuera verdad, pero enseguida se relajo y nos dejamos llevar por el Dios del sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas capitulo nuevo arriba, espero les agrede la perspectiva de Edward de la historia.. queria informarles que la semana que viene inicio clases en la univ tratare lo mas que pueda de mantener las actualizaciones lo mas seguidas que pueda..<strong>

**Espero disfruten el capitulos les dejo un beso.. :***


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Bella POV.

Que Alice nos viera en esa situación me había descolocado mucho, no quería imaginar lo que estaría pensando así que sin pensarlo Salí de ahí y corrí a la habitación que ella misma me había prestado. Coloque el seguro y suspire pesadamente, nada de esto estaba bien yo aun estaba con Jake a pesar todo lo que ha pasado necesito cerrar ese capitulo, no por que crea que Edward me hace sentir cosas, si no por mi.

No podía seguir permitiendo que el me dañara se de mucha gente que ha muerto en manos de sus agresores y no quería eso para mi definitivamente no. Camine hasta la cama y coloque el mi maleta lo poco que había sacado, tome de la peinadora un trozo de papel y un lápiz para escribirle a Alice una nota.

_Alice._

_Lamento irme así pero tengo cosas que arreglar antes de continuar con mi vida, gracias a ti y al Sr Cullen por su hospitalidad. No me busques si? Si algo pasa prometo llamarte, estaré bien voy a rentar una habitación en cualquier hotel mientras consigo sacar el resto de mis cosas y un departamento nuevo. Nos veremos el lunes en la oficina, de nuevo gracias por recibirme en su casa, besos..._

_Bella._

Coloque la nota sobre la cama tomando mi maleta, abrí despacio la puerta y Salí. Aun estaban en el cuarto de televisión así que salí sin hacer ruido, cuando llegue a la calle detuve un taxi que me llevo hasta un motel cerca de mi antiguo departamento. Una vez que me instale decidí dar una vuelta por mi departamento, le pregunte al vigilante si Jacob estaba y me dijo que había salido hace un par de horas.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi puerta y entre, estaba todo oscuro y sucio entre a la habitación tomando una nueva maleta y empaque el resto de mis cosas mucha de mi ropa estaba deshecha, rota supongo que fue el quien la daño. Cuando tuve todo lo necesario Salí antes de que el pudiera regresar, tendría que ir al centro comercial por ropa nueva para el trabajo.

Antes de entrar al motel pare en una cafetería y pedí algo de comer para llevar, cene en la cama tranquila mientras veía televisión. Mi teléfono sonó en la mesa de noche era Alice.

-Hola- respondí- Isabella donde estas? Porque te fuiste así?- me dijo atropellando sus palabras- Estoy bien Alice- fue lo único que dije.

-Regresa no necesitas estar en un motel- me dijo suplicante- estoy bien Alice ya saque mi ropa o lo que quedo de ella- que paso Bells- pregunto.

-Destrozo todo, mañana iré a algún Mall por ropa nueva-le dije bebiendo un poco de soda- bien nos veremos mañana en El Manhattan Mall a las 10 ok?- me pregunto dando grititos.

- Alice no es necesa…- pero no me dejo terminar- nada de eso Bella me lo debes- me dijo bromeando- Bien Alice a las 10 nos vemos.

Conversamos unos minutos mas y nos despedimos, tenia el presentimiento que seria un día largo, me metí a la cama de una vez estaba agotada. Me levante a eso de las 8 tome una ducha y me vestí, un jeans ajustado, camisa manga larga azul con mi chaqueta de cuero negra y bufanda incluida, estábamos en noviembre así que empezaba a hacer frio.

Coloque un poco de maquillaje para cubrir los golpes en mi cara y Salí a eso de las 9 desayune en la misma cafetería donde compre la cena y me encamine hacia el centro comercial, llegue a eso de las 10.20 rogando que Alice no hubiera llegado saque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje.

_Alice ya estoy aquí donde estas? Bella_

Cuando guarde mi celular la sentí a mi lado.

-Disculpa la tardanza Bella había mucha trafico- me dijo chispeante de emoción- tranquila Al yo también voy llegando- le dije para tranquilizarla.

Nos encaminamos dentro del centro comercial paseando de tienda en tienda, salir con Alice de compras era peor que correr una maratón, gracias a Dios llevaba Converse ni loca camino dos pasos con unos zapatos diferentes. 4 horas después había comprado ropa para la oficina, casual y hasta ropa interior eran las 2 de la tarde y moría de hambre Alice estaba al teléfono hablando no se con quien mientras yo miraba donde comer.

La lleva a rastras hacia un Subway mientras ella le daba a alguien la ubicación donde estábamos, le hice señas que iba a ir al baño y ella asintió. Camine hacia los baños saliendo del restaurante y dejando a mi nueva amiga enchufada al celular, entre al sanitario hice lo que iba a hacer y lave mis manos acomodando un poco mi cabello. Cuando Salí tropecé con alguien, no tenia que mirar su rostro para saber quien era, su olor a cigarrillo y alcohol ya había puesto a temblar todo mi cuerpo, quise esquivarlo pero no me lo permitió ya me tenia del brazo.

-Te encontré pequeña zorra, huyes de mi?- suéltame Jake estamos en un lugar publico no puedes hacerme nada- gimotee.

-Crees que no Swan ya lo veras, me vas a pagar haber huido de casa, me vas a pagar encontrar ese empleo y ganar mas que yo, me vas a pagar no dejarme hacerte mía.

No pude hablar me arrastro hasta el baño poniendo el seguro a la puerta como era de esperarse me golpeo en la cara, lanzándome directo al suelo unos metros lejos de el vi caer me teléfono a mi lado y lo tome marque el numero de Alice mientras lo sentía halarme por las piernas.

-Déjame Jacob te lo suplico no hagas esto-me golpeo el abdomen con sus pies para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi volviendo a golpearme- vas a ser mía Isabella aquí y ahora.

Metió sus manos bajo mi blusa mientras luchaba para que no me tocara. Manoseo mis pechos, y soltó la pretina de mis jeans.

-Déjame Jacob- lo golpee en el pecho tratando de quitármelo de encima, el solo reía.

-Abra la puerta- gritaban desde afuera, el mi miro lleno de odio- a quien la avisaste puta- grito lo vi cerrar su mano en un puño y golpearme directo en el rostro.

Sentía la sangre brotar de mi ceja y el ardor que quemaba mi piel después del golpe, sus labios estaban en mi piel mientras gritaba con todas mi fuerzas. Iba a hacerlo el hombre que algún día ame iba violarme y matarme. Cerré los ojos fuertemente resignándome a lo que iba a pasar ya no tenia fuerzas me había golpeado por todas partes y estaba a un paso de abusar de mi.

De repente sentí un estruendo muy grande y su cuerpo dejo de pesar sobre el mío, unas manos tocaban mi rostro llamándome.

-Bella despierta- me decía su voz era el estaba aquí, abrí los ojos para mirar los suyos llenos de preocupación- estas bien nena?- volvió a preguntar.

Yo asentí aun estaba confundida y aturdida por los golpes, lo sentí envolverme con sus brazos mire a mi alrededor y vi a Alice y a Jacob. La policía estaba esposándolo sus ojos miraron los míos llenos de odio y mi cara se hundió en el pecho de Edward, unas ves los Cullen salvaban mi vida.

-Sr Cullen la Srta. debe acompañarnos a la comisaria para tomar su declaración- le dijo el policía- oficial deberíamos llevarla a una clínica primero deben revisar sus golpes- le dijo autoritario, el policía asintió.

-Yo me encargare de esto- dijo Edward, el y Alice me ayudaron a levantarme mis piernas fallaron, sus brazos pasaron por debajo de mis piernas y me llevo cargada hasta su auto.

Me sentó en la parte de atrás, Alice estaba a mi lado con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Cuando me acomodo el cinturón ella me abrazo colocando mi cabeza en su hombro, Edward ya había arrancado el auto.

-Perdóname Bella no pensé que aquí podía encontrarte- me dijo sollozando- no Alice no fue culpa de nadie- la obligue a mirarme- una vez mas salvaste mi vida, de no ser por ti estaría muerta.

Ella cerró sus ojos negando, mientras yo limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Como me encontraste?- cuando recibí tu llamada sabia que algo estaba mal, ya Edward estaba conmigo quería sorprenderte al almorzar los 3 el lo supo de inmediato y salió corriendo con mi celular en la mano.

-Sabia que estabas en el baño me lo dijiste, así que mientras el iba por ti yo corrí hacia los de seguridad. Edward ya había entrado cuando llegamos te lo quito de encima y lo golpeo, estabas inconsciente- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Yo no recordaba nada pero oír su voz fue mi paz en la tormenta, lo mire por el retrovisor y se veía triste, enojado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y le sonreí.

-Gracias Edward, no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, por ustedes- el asintió por el espejo volviendo sus ojos a la carretera, mientras que Alice volvía a abrazarme.

-Donde vamos- pregunte recostando mi cabeza al asiento- a la clínica de mi madre para que te revisen- me dijo Alice.

Un par de minutos mas estacionamos el auto y Edward me ayudo a bajarme llevándome de nuevo en sus brazos, sin notarlo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro sintiéndome agotada. Me recostaron en lo que supongo seria una camilla y sentí una luz fuerte en mis ojos.

-Isabella?- pregunto la dulce voz de una mujer- solo Bella respondí- abrí mis ojos y ella sonrió, se parecía a Edward con el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes, despedía un aura de paz.

-Soy Esme cariño tu Doctora, como te sientes- pregunto- me duele todo- susurre dándome cuenta que me costaba respirar- me cuesta respirar.

Ella frunció el ceño y mando a salir a todos de la habitación, quedándonos solas.

-Bella necesito revisarte, entiendes lo que te pido- yo asentí, ella me ayudo a desvestirme y la expandir sus ojos al mirarme sin ropa.

-Se ve mal no?- le pregunte tratando de sonreír, pero hasta la cara me dolía- estarás bien cariño lo prometo, ponte esta bata vendré por ti para hacerte una tomografía y algunos exámenes.

La vi salir de la habitación y mire mi torso desnudo, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, tenia tres hematomas uno en la zona de mis costillas del lado derecho el mismo lado en el abdomen tenia otro, y en mi cadera del lado contrario tenia el ultimo sin contar los de mi cara.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y levante mi rostro viendo a Edward con el suyo crispado por la rabia, camino hasta mi lado sin apartar sus ojos de los míos Recordé que estaba medio desnuda y cubrí mi torso con la bata.

-Estas bien- pregunto acariciando mi rostro- gracias a ti lo estoy- susurre- mama dijo que iban a hacerte unos exámenes, necesitas ayuda puedo llamar a Alice para que te ayude a cambiarte- yo asentí.

-Prometí cuidarte y no pude cumplirlo- susurro, yo tome su mano que seguía en mi cara y le dije- me has cuidado bastante Edward soy una desconocida para ti, y aun así me abriste las puertas de tu casa, velaste mis sueños y me salvaste de el.

Su otra mano estaba en mi cara limpiando con sus pulgares mis mejillas.

-No se que me pasa contigo Isabella, pero tengo la necesidad de protegerte y mantenerte a salvo. Ya no tengo la fuerza para alejarme de ti- no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas- susurre, mire sus ojos y estaban destellando la misma ansiedad que tenían los míos.

-Ven te ayudare a cambiarte- me dijo extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

Dude un poco pero accedí me ayudo a levantarme de la cama, guiándome hasta el baño coloco la bata en el lava manos y cerro la puerta. Trate de soltarme el corpiño y quitar mis jeans pero no podía el dolor en mis costillas era insoportable, así que abrí la puerta de nuevo y el seguía ahí.

-No puedo desvestirme- le susurre llena de vergüenza y con la cara colorada- quieres que te ayude-pregunto y yo asentí.

-Me voy a poner de espaldas a ti para que me desabroches el corpiño y pongas la bata- el asintió- no me mires- le dije mientras me daba vuelta el serio y respondió- no voy a mirarte Bella lo prometo.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda mientras quitaba la prenda que cubría mis pechos, una vez que la quito la deslizo por mis brazos se sentía el cielo sus manos en mi piel. Me coloco la bata y halo hacia abajo mi jeans.

Cuando estaba lista me di vuelta y ahí estaba con sus ojos llenos de luz, su cara de ángel y su sonrisa hermosa.

-Gracias- susurre- acunando mi rostro me gustaba como me miraba y las cosas que decía- no es el mejor momento- dijo mas para si que para mi.

-Para que- pregunte- para las ganas que tengo de besarte- dijo vi su manzana de adán moverse, cerré mis ojos- hazlo, bésame Edward lo necesito.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y lo sentí acercarse a los míos hasta tocarlos. El beso fue suave y delicado nuestras bocas se movían a un solo ritmo como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra, sus manos nunca abandonaron mi rostro. Lo que sentía dentro de mí nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie.

Es como lo describen en las novelas de amor y esas que te hacen suspirar cuando las lees, nunca pensé que en un beso pudieras sentir que alguien sentía algo por ti, un beso fue lo que necesite para darme cuenta que mi historia con Edward Cullen podía ser una de esas como la de los cuentos de hadas.


End file.
